Welcome to Gravity Falls (Remaster)
by ProjectTazProductions
Summary: Gravity Fall has changed in the past two years without Dipper and Mabel, now with a new arrival they must help save the town. (In Works of another rewrite)
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Welcome to Gravity Falls**

 **9:15Am**

 **Gravity Falls Bus stop**

 **Dipper**

"Dipper look!" Mabel yelled from beside me on the bus, leaning over me to see the Gravity Falls sign. It has been two years since we last seen this town. After news of Little Gideon attacking us and destroying the shack made national new our parents made us come back saying that Gravity Falls where to dangerous for two twelve year olds. Since then we have tried endlessly to convince them to let us go back. It actually took Grunkle Stan at the start of our eight grade school year saying the best way to protect us is to put us into fighting classes. Since then Mabel had shown herself as a fighting Protégé learning five different fighting styles, while she is a better fighter then me I have grown to a better fighting then most people having more forethought and planning for every hit.

Since our start of training anyone that has gone against us have dub us the Terror Twins from our combination of brute strength and intelligence. It even more for enemies those aren't human, after an incident with zombies in the parking lot of the middle school. After the incident I learn that Mabel and I have access to magic. Our magic is identical in nature but how we use them are totally different. Mabel uses her magic to enhance her body making her even more strong and fast then she normally is. While I actually use a range of spells focus mostly on far range.

"Yeah Mabel I see it" I say trying to pull her back which wasn't an easy thing. Since we left Mabel has grown into a beautiful woman, braces token off, beginning to grown into her womanly curves. She still wears her signature sweater adding a skirt now the sweaters fit onto her body. Well I have change a bit to, now taller then Mabel gain more muscle having more of a lean shape. I still where the same outfit but instead of short I where blue jeans I kept my vest where I kept the #3 Journal.

"Mabel I think our stop about to come up" I said feeling the bus start to slow down. I shared a look with my twin, years of pleading and working has finally got us back to the place that we call home. We grabbed our stuffed and raced to the beginning of the bus, the driver barely had time to fully open the door before we jumped off laughing. Seconds after we got off the bus we saw Stan's car and him standing there smiling and waving like the proud uncle he was.

We ran toward him and as we got close we saw he wasn't alone instead he was with two kids our age. One of the two was a girl about 14 with straight black hair and baby blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a red beanie, light blue hoodie that like Mabel's sweater fit nice to show her body She was taller than Mabel but shorter than me height, curves made from being extremely fit. The other was a boy about 15 had white hair put into tribal brides, green eyes that seem to burn and had dark brown skin. He was about my height but that where the similarities, where I was lean, he was cut up like a boxer. He wore some black converse, dark blue jeans, white tank top with a black paw print under a black sleeveless hoodie . They where swept out of view by Stan.

"Kids, its good to see that you two have grown up even you Dipper" He laughed bringing us into a hug.

"Grunkle Stan it's good to see you to but quick questions who are these two" Mabel said after we pulled apart pointing to the two kids. The Girl smiled and walked up us and said. "Hi my name is Danielle Fenton but you can call me Dani with an "I".

 **Title Scene**

 **(Natewantstobattle rock edition of gravity falls)**

 **Camera shot from a bus window passing a Lumber Jack statue and Water well and some ghost and dark shadows. Switches to outside where Dipper and Mabel smiling and Grunkle Stan appearing in smoke showing the Shack and Dani and Taz waving, the scene change to Dipper and Mabel showing the other two the shack with the ears and heads in jars. Switch again to Show Dipper in a cave with a blue flame in hand looking at something on the wall and turn around to see a demon skeleton and him moving it out the way to look behind it, switch to show Mabel making and new knife and also a dress that lights up, again to show Dani floating as a human playing with a ball of ectoplasm and reading, switch to show Taz heading a punching bag while watching a video on you tube, finally it switch to Stan running with a cash register of money and coning someone. Switch to show Pacifica and Wendy at the cash register with a jar of eyes. Soos working on a wall and walking into a secret room, everyone around a bonfire and the fire flashing to show a big green dog. Finally changes to pictures of different creatures and finally a big picture of everyone standing for a picture.**

As Dipper got out the passenger side of Stan's Car to see the Mystery Shack in all its tourist trap glory with the S was still lodge into the ground from the first year and the color looks like it hasn't had a good paint in a year.

"Dipper we're home" Mabel smiled her stuff in hand looking at the place we have come to love.

"Kid before you go running in there you still need to get the luggage from the car and grab Dani and Taz so we can all settle on rooms" Grunkle Stan said coming over to us.

"Ok Grunkle Stan" I said giving the Shack one more look before I walk to the trunk of the car where Dani and her friend seem to be in an argument

"Taz for the last time, do not call me Princess or I swear you wouldn't have to worry about making it to 16." Dani scream her green eyes vivid, _wait green_.

"Is everything okay back here" I spoke unsure how to go about this causing Dani to look at me in shock then look away then turn back and her eyes where back to blue and for Taz to start laughing.

"Yeah man where all good, Princess here just had a tantrum" Taz said his voice full of laughter.

"Uh huh right, well Grunkle Stan wanted to talk to us after we all grab our things so." I spoke going in the trunk grabbing my bags making sure to keep my eyes on Dani watching for any eye color changes.

"Ok let us grab our things then we follow you" Dani said taking a glance in Taz's direction. I nod and walked back to Mabel, "We need to talk" I whisper to her. She nodded and looked at Grunkle Stan as the other two kids walked up.

"Okay last time you guys where here you two shared a room" He said looking at us. "Now you're fully teenagers to I don't know if that would work with puberty and stuff" He said causing a shiver to go through all of us. "Any way what I'm trying to say is that the rooms should be separated by gender, Dani and Mabel, Dipper and Taz. Does that work for everyone?" We all nodded until I thought of something.

"Wait Grunkle Stan who gets the Attic" I asked causing him to get that con man smile that I all to used to seeing

"Simple its first come first serve" He laughed and walked inside. I shared a look with my sister and we took of leaving Dani and Taz in a race to the best room possible.

"Taz why do you think Danny sent us here; I mean there's nothing but trees and mountains." I spoke looking at the twins run off into the tourist trap,

"I'm not sure, but there got to be a good reason, he sound very serious the last time we spoke to him" Taz said shrugging fixing his bleach white hair and walking forward.

"He sent us on vacation, while their fighting for stuck fighting Vlad and his army, does he think we're not ready because I am" I spoke feeling my eyes glow green again.

"Calm down Princess, there is a good reason and you know it, I know you feel them, this town isn't normal, and neither are those twins. We just have to figure it out" He spoke his normal sarcastic voice gone replaced with a deep wisdom reminding me why he is my best friend, why I trusted him why I am in -. "Besides the chick pretty hot" He said ruining the moment.

 **Mystery Shack**

 **June 21 12:35Am**

 **Dipper**

I fell back on to my new bed in the Soos's old break room, I had to stop in our race to the room because Stan wanted to tell me that beside Dani and Taz we had one more employee , he wouldn't tell me who but he said I meet them tomorrow. When I got upstairs Mabel had already start unpacking, thankfully with the both of us up there and our guest outside I caught her up with the two weird behaviors, she said it might have been a trick in the light that made me see green, or they we're some type of monster here to take our souls. I think it leading more to the first choice but I haven't let up my guard around the two.

Which lead to my new roommate Taz, I look over to his side of the room to see that he had put up a punching bag and small TV above it, and finally had two trunks of whatever with some futuristic locks on them. I didn't think that much into them knowing that Dani's Godfather was big on inventing and programming. Even so I had my own trunks filled with spell books and weapons. I was staring at my trunks when Taz finally spoke up.

"So what do you two usually do around here, when your not working for your uncle, as he has state that **all** of us will be working for him" Taz said sitting down on his bed rolling his green eyes that for some reason remind me of a fire.

"Either hang around the house, go out in the woods, or around town" I said not wanting to tell him to much of the adventures we had. He nodded and got up.

"Well I hate people, and Dani gets stir crazy easy, so the woods?" He asks as he opened the door. I thought for a second.

"You go ahead and get the girls I meet you down stairs" Taz shrugged and walked out and when I knew he was far enough I grab the number 3 journal and stuff it in side my vest and followed out.

 **4:45 PM**

 **Gravity Falls Woods**

 **Mabel**

"This is my life now; I am stuck with all of you in this forest for the rest of time" Dani said sitting down on a log frustrated, we have been walking through the woods for four hours first ,just enjoying talking getting to know each other more. Like how Dani loves to travel and learn more about life, how Taz is all about staying fit and train. It the list went on and on. But after the two hour mark, we realize that we got lost in some part of the woods we didn't know. Sense then we been trying to get out but all we succeed it is getting more lost.

"Cheer up we're great" I said sitting next to her moving her cheeks so she smile. "Now then smile" She tried to swat my hands away but I kept trying to force her smile until finally she gave up and gave me a small smile. "Good now was that to hard" I stood up "God your like Dipper always mopping" I said bumping into my brother sides to get his attention. He had been zone out thinking about something; I know he was worry about getting back and the two guests who I'm pretty sure or some other worldly being, from how they look and how they moved and acted, grace of train fighter, always on guard and alert like season fighter, how their eyes seem to track everything. I smiled think of all the fun this summer would have only if Dipper didn't worry so much. "Come on you two lighten up, this is a perfect time to learn even more about each other" I said pulling Dipper and Mabel arm with Taz laughing at their sour faces.

"Mabel while I like the thought we still have to make it out of the woods, which in its own right is hard enough" Dipper said squeezing out my arms and looking around.  
"While where getting no progress as one big group so we should spilt up and meet back here in a three hours giving us enough time to find a way out and to make it back here" Dani suddenly said slowly getting out of my arms to fixing her hat and hair. I thought for a second knowing that was a good idea, and Dipper and I could use our magic to find the exit easier but that would ruin getting my plan for all of us to be best friends by the end of the day.

"I call Taz" I scream grabbing said boy's arm, causing him to let out a scream for not paying that much attention to the idea. We needed to fully understand the person we're not going to live with for the next few months. So with that in mind I ran from Dipper and Dani laughing.

 **7:30 Pm**

 **Gravity Falls Woods**

 **Dani**

"I Swear Rick is in love with cliff hangers, I mean he literally left an OTP on a cliff" I almost yelled walking next to Dipper as he laughed. We have spent most of our time walking for any sign of either the town or the shack. After thirty minutes of awkward silence Dipper asked about my favorite books which lead to this conversation. I learn that his favorite thing to do is read which something we both love is. I told him that my love of books came from my mother to which wasn't a lie but not the truth. He said for him it was his father who got him into books. The more we talk the more I realized that I haven't had a real friend beside Valerie and Taz so having the twins in my life wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Yeah he has a problem with that" Dipper said laughing, letting his eyes search the woods until he saw a river. "We need to turn around now" He said suddenly grabbing my hand and running the other way.

"Dipper what the hell, why aren't we going that way" I ask looking back, seeing if there was anything that might have spooked him.

" Well I know that river so I know the way back" He said smoothly, and if I haven't face off against Vlad in wits before I would have believe him but I saw through his lie easy. I sigh and stop letting him pass by me so I can look at him.

"Dipper don't lie to me tell me what's going on **Now** " I glared at him. He looked around before taking sighing.

"There are things in these woods that most people don't even know about." He said taking a step forward. "I can explain more once we get back the Shack, I wasn't lying when I said I knew the way back from here."

"I want to know everything" I lessen my glare.

"If you get out of here alive" A new voice spoke from behind me, I turn around to see a swarm of tiny men with red cone hats and blue shirts.

"Did this midget just threaten me" I said pointing at him looking back at Dipper who seems to be debating about something.

"I'm not a midget I'm Jeff the Gnome and who just trespass, normally we let it pass but you're with the pines kid so you get no such luck." He said walking towards me so I kick him towards a tree.

"Sorry I felt threaten" I deadpan with my leg still in the air I turn around and looked at Dipper. "If this is what you're afraid of this must be your first run in with weird." He shook his head sighing and pointed behind me to see the Gnome do some Voltron type transformation to be one giant gnome. "Yeah that makes way more sense" I said before Dipper grabbed me and ran.

 **8:00**

 **Woods**

 **Dipper**

"You know this wasn't how I plan this day to go" I yelled ducking Gnomes and pulling Dani. "It was a simple walk through the woods" I kept going pulling her under a bush.

"Well it didn't go so well, you have any ideas Einstein" She snapped back her eyes pulsing green every now and then. I thought over what to do, whether to use my powers or not, Dani was something mystical something not human, but she hasn't attack me yet and she doesn't even seem to know my connections to this world and we are going to live together.

"Listen to me what I'm about to do you have to keep secret and we talk more about it later but I need you to trust me" I said looking at her waiting for her responds.

"Whether it is do it" She snapped. With that I got up and letting magic flow out of me causing my right eye to glow blue before I focus the magic into a bolt of lighting and flung it at the Giant Gnome hitting it in the chest causing it to separate into singular Gnomes. Dani got up and stood next to me.

"Huh not the weirdest I seen" She said looking at the little men groan\

"You're not even surprised" I said staring at her resolve.

"It comes with the job" She smiled looking back at me.

"What Job" I said matching her smile. She opens her mouth to respond but was stop but Jeff angry voice.

"That's it no more playing around, **I accept your deal** " He yelled and instantly he started to changed his eyes turn pure gold and his body grown in height and muscle almost like he was becoming the hulk but way taller, tall as the Gnomes put together. He stood above us his clothes in sheds and roared.

"This Job" She said before a white halo form around her waist and her black hair turn white, blue eyes turn green, her red pants became pants a mixture or spandex and armor with most of it being black with slashes of white, her blue hoodie became a long sleeve shirt of the same materials that stop at her midriff the black seem to be only her left side with the right white, there was a DP symbol over her heart. She grabbed my arm and flew up into the sky.

"You're Dani Phantom" I yelled smiling then frown. "How didn't I figure that out?"

"I explain later right now we need to fight that thing, and I found the teens that can help" She said dropping down to ground flying behind Taz and Mabel " Taz, Mabel, no time to explain just grab on" Taz grabbed on instantly but Mabel hesitated looking at Dani then Me.

"Dipper what's going on who is this, and where Dani is" She asked in rapid fire speed.

"One we ran into Jeff and after we beat him he did something and hulked out, two this is Dani believe me" I said looking at my twin. She nodded before grabbing onto the Ghost Girl. Dani nodded and took off and flew to a clearing.

"This spot would be good to fight it" Dani said as she sat us down. Taz smiled his eyes seem to become feral like a wolf or hound, he ruffled his braids and two white wolfish ears pop out so did a wolfish tail. I can also see that his canines become more sharp.

"This is going to be fun" He said standing to our right staring at the woods where trees seem to be failing.

"Mabel its ok to use our powers here" I said letting my eye glow, she nodded and did the same only her left eye glowed and so did her hands. Jeff came bursting through the woods and roar.

"I kill you all"

So here we are back where we started from, Welcome to Gravity Falls everyone.

[Play: Immortals Fall Out Boy]

Dani started the attack by flying toward him and punching him in the faces. Taz smiled and knifes form from his shadows and he sent them at Jeff. I shared a look with Mabel and ran forward I threw lighting small lighting bolts at his face distracting him for Mabel to use her magic to speed toward him, jump and send a magic infused punch to his chest making the giant tumble. She back flipped off letting Taz jump up and do a spinning kick to his jaw his leg being infused with what seem to be shadow and green fire. Jeff stumbles toward Dani who was sending Ecto Energy at in form of Disk from her hands and feet. With him off balance I use my magic to form make a big bolt of lighting hitting him in the chest forcing him the ground. We all land back in the center.

"It can't be that easy" Taz said not getting out of his stance his shadow seeming to wave behind him like a tail.

"Well Gnomes all pretty weak compare to everything" Mabel said cracking her knuckles

"Be ready for anything through" Dani said floating her hands blazing energy. As she spoke Jeff got up slowly seeming to slowly shrink.

"I-I Kill you all" He said weakly shrink to his normal size before passing out. A gold energy floated out of him before speaking.

"Well that was easy" Dani said the white halo turning her normal. She looked between us. "We have a lot to explain."

 **9:00**

 **Mystery Shack**

 **Mabel**

Once we got home we checked on Stan who for some reason didn't even notice we where gone. After an awkward dinner we all sat around me and Dani's room swapping stories.

"So you two just solve mysteries and fight against crazy things that hide in the woods" Dani said from her bed playing with a ball made out of Ecto energy. Taz was sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, now that the fight was over and he no longer hid his ears or tails.

"Pretty much, god I missed it" Dipper said leaning against the window edge smiling.

"Huh, we just fight Ghost and super villains that are stupid enough to try and fight us" Dani said laughing

"You fight bad guys that so cool and Taz is a werewolf even cooler" I said sitting up from my seat on my bed. Dani just blushed but Taz seem offended.

"I'm not a werewolf Love," He shook his head. "Werewolves wish they where as cool as me" He added on under his breath.

"Then what are you" I pouted moving closer to the boy.

"Where's the fun in telling you now" He smirked making sure to show his sharp teeth causing Dani to roll her eyes.

"Well then I guess I have to figure it out myself" Dipper returns the boys smirk with his own. "But seriously today has been fun with you two around and I hope we can count on you two from here on" he continued on putting his hand out.

"Well duh, this place is just getting interested" Dani said putting her hand on top of my brothers.

"As long as there stronger things in the woods I'm in" Taz said lazily putting his hand in.

"MYSTERY TEAM" I yelled putting my hand on top.


	2. Party for the Dead pt1

**So this has been over do lets clear the air shall we. I am in my last year of High School so it a hassle to find time to sit down and actually write all of these Plots and Stories in my head. Next thing is why this chapter is much shorter then the first. Simply this is all I can do with all the things I have to do with my future. But things are calming slightly so hopefully I can sit down more. Also this is the first** **part of the 5 part Arc so more is coming and they will be much longer and hopefully come out quicker. With all that out the way please read and enjoy.**

 **Welcome to Gravity Falls**

 **June 22**

 **9:00 Am**

 **Dani**

Waking up to a screaming girl is never good; even if the scream is out of joy. Apparently Grunkle Stan was throwing a party for the return of his great niece and nephew and the welcoming for me and Taz. That being said we where still expected to work. This didn't stop fully dressed Mabel from literally pulling me from my bed Mabel had changed her outfit slightly down in purple shorts and light pink sweat shirt with PARTY spelled out in different colors.

"Today going to be great, there's going to be a party and we get to meet the new employee that Uncle Stan said he hired for cheap and get to introduce you to all of our old friends". Mabel began to rant pulling me down the steps and into the house part of the Shack where Taz and Dipper where already sitting and dress in pretty much the same outfit from before saved the Infamous Pine Tree hat that sat on the table and Taz new hat that Stan gave him a black beanie that had a green paw print on the side apparently from when Stan had a Werewolf exhibit. Dipper was reading some Journal with a number 3 hand print and Taz seem to have his cocky grin in his face.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I sat down and put my elbows on the table so I can rest my head on my hands and watch them noticing that I was the only one in my sleep wear, which was just some light blue short work out shorts and one of Taz's old hoodie with sleeves, that was definitely to big for me.

"Nerd Boy here apparently has this weird book that has all of different types of creatures and monster but he can't seem to figure me out." Lean back in his chair the mirth evident in his voice and smile. I sighed and looked over to see Grunkle Stan walking in also fully dress, who took one look at the book in the male twin's hands and his face lit up like it was Christmas he then composed himself and took on his usual gruff self.

"Dipper you shouldn't spend so much time inside reading, go out be active" He said taking the book out Dipper's hand making the teen wizard cry out and reach for his book. "You get it back after the party tonight" He said as he walked out the kitchen "Now go do something". Once he was gone Taz practically fell out his chair laughing.

"Oh my God, that was amazing, because you're such a nerd he giving you the day off to do anything your little teenage heart can handle" Taz said his canines seeming to jut out as he laughed. I took a glance to see Dipper's face flushed and his eye was glowing and things began to float with a light blue glow around it.

"It's not that funny" He said pouting looking more like a little 12 year old then almost all powerful teenage wizard. After a few seconds Mabel started to laugh along with Taz slamming her hand on the table.

"No it's hilarious, but he brings up a go point, when was the last time you did something on you own not cope up reading or making some conspiracy about how the moon landing was faked"

"There is so much evidence proving that it was faked and you can't convince me you never thought about" Dipper stutter out his face flushing more, surprisingly. With Dipper done Taz seem to stand himself up and give one his ever cocky smile to the room. If his sunglasses weren't covering his eyes you could see a dangerous trickster glint there. Before I got a chance to stop him, he grab Dippers arm and pulled the wizard out.

"This is going to end badly" I say as I watch them leave shaking my head. As I turn back I see that Mabel is literally floating, her eye glowing blue her surround in a blue glow.

"This is going to end great"

 **9:30 AM**

 **Edge of the Mountains**

 **Dipper**

"How did I let you talk me into this" I grumbled as I walked up the mountain. As soon we got far enough from the Shack, Taz ask what was one of the toughest things in the woods. I tried to explain to him that a lot in the woods could kill us with or without our powers. He simply asked the question again only this time I can see that he was bouncing slightly almost excited. I then explained that it's very hard to find something dangerous without my book. This is where I thought I had him, until he asked do I know something dangerous lives from our last summer. Now we're climbing the mountains going to fight the Manotaurs.

"Because I am very persuasive" He said forgoing his glasses letting his fiery green eyes shine. Also letting his ears, tail and fangs out from where ever he kept them. He seems to be more active and free without having to hide himself. I found that like me Taz doesn't seem to ever sleep; he just watches videos and works out. I thought that that fact could help me understand what he was because not only could I keep the light on, I could see more in dept his more animal features and record them. I was wrong it did nothing and in fact made me confused, all of the features don't seem to be connected to any type of canine or dog, and if you catch them in a good light you could see small scales on his ears and tail only confusing me more. He has characteristics of a werewolf with his fangs, ears and tail, but lacks the rest of the fur and changes that go with it.

I have gone through most of the creatures I knew with what I had about him and came up blank. He is not a ghost or even half ghost; he doesn't prompt any features either from sprits that roam the gas station the ectoplasm ghost of Amity. Also there's the problem of his powers, he seems to have power over shadows and strange color fire. The fire is a darker shade then Dani's blast also where hers seem to have white energy in them, Taz seem to have a dark energy in it.

I tried talking to Dani about it, all she said his species has been their since the start of the world. With that information in between taking notes on him I looked through some of the books that I got through out my time out of Gravity Falls. The only species that I could narrow it down to was: Dragon, some type of Elf, a Manticore, Chimera, Black Dog, or Hellhound. The list was too long to narrow at the moment, which is another reason why I decide to entertain this. I wanted to see him in action more and the only things I know that give him good fight was the Manotaurs. This is going to end horrible.

 **Please send in your reviews so I can get better they really helped. Once I get a steady stream I will start answering and replying. Thanks**


End file.
